


The Dance of Intimacy (2/6)

by WendyJoly



Series: The Dance of intimacy [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Historical, M/M, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly





	The Dance of Intimacy (2/6)

**Title** : The Dance of Intimacy  
 **Author** :WendyJoly  
 **Pairing** :Guess who~  
 **Rating** :NC-17  
 **Lenght** :Chaptered  
 **Beta and title** : Hug and cuddle to [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**chibipinkpetals**  
 **Genre** :Kimono, Initiation and Love  
 **Disclaimer** : I owe nothing but Arashi owns surely my soul  
 **Summary** :Ninomiya Kazunari is an employee of a kabuki theatre, serving Aiba Masaki, an onnagata looking for the patronage of a protector. But when the Master of the Emperor’s Ohoku finally shows up, his choice is pretty surprising…

 

_ PART II _

When I open my eyes, he’s the first thing I see. His kimono is scarlet today and his hair is knotted in a ponytail high on his head, enhancing his strong features.

 

_“In the bath, now.”_

 

He grips my sleeve hard. The time to rest is definitely over.

They scrub my skin until it’s more red than the Chinese lanterns of Shimabara and my face is covered by all sorts of oils, then he attacks me personally.

With a pinch, he wrenches the hair of my eyebrow one after another. So close to him, I can observe him leisurely. His skin is perfect, flawless and I wonder for a second if it’s softer as it seems. I wonder if one day, I’ll be like him.

He lowers his gaze and looks at me straightforwardly, visibly waiting for a question.

 

_“I will keep my eyebrows, right?”_

_“I’m emphasizing your gaze. It’s pretty deep already but we’re going to create a character.”_

_“What kind of character, Matsumoto-sensei?”_

_“Sensei?”_ He smirks sarcastically. _“To answer to your question, we are going to create a man able to make of every man who crosses his road, a love fool.”_

_“Will I be able to do this?”_

_“After my lessons, you will.”_

 

I trust him. That’s something I learned in the streets, with a gaze I know if I can trust a man or if I have to be cautious, even if the second type is far more usual.

 

 

=+=

 

 

 

Soon I’m used to this quiet life, even if I don’t really understand what he expects from me. He reads me poetry and teaches me to write some calligraphy words. I’m not very skilled with a brush, I never held one, but he insists, asserting that my posture will change thanks to an intense practice. He observes me during long weeks, I feel permanently his gaze on me and if he never gives his opinion about my improvement, I’m sincerely confused. Is it what an onnagata does?

I learn to eat with minimalist movements, to dress elegantly. He brings me to a tailor’s shop that creates a kimono for me, after he allowed me to pick a luxurious material amongst the tens he owns.  
I’m at Matsumoto’s place since almost three months when _he_ barges in without warning.

We’re in the library, face to face, a low table between us and Matsumoto-san stares me straightforwardly, his eyebrows frown with reproach.

 

_“You scrunched your face.”_

_“I did not!”_

_“You…if I say you did, you did. He will notice it.”_

_“As if someone was able to drink such a bitter tea without grimacing.”_

 

I put back the delicate cup on the table.

 

_“I am.”_

_“You’re an exception.”_

_“And you've been pretty insolent lately, Nino. Something is bothering you?”_

_“Why do I have to drink this?”_

_“You have to hide your feelings, and if you’re swallowing poison, do it with a smile. No one has to guess your thoughts. It’s the first and main lesson.”_

_“What for? I have not seen him. Not even once.”_

_“So that’s the problem?”_

 

I nod slightly, feeling like a fool admitting that I’m discouraged and somehow disappointed. I hoped idiotically that he wanted to see me…like I want to see him.

 

 

_“Well. Drink your tea.”_

_“But~”_

_“That’s a command. Drink.”_

 

I seize my cup once again, with the gesture he taught me, and bring it to my lips, focusing the best I can, to repress the so natural urge to grimace. I breathe deeply and swallow discreetly, then put my cup back on the table.

Then I stare at him.

 

_“Perfect. I’m proud of you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“I’m not a man of praise.”_

_“You’re praising your own teaching skills there.”_

_He laughs out loud and adds a “True!”_ which makes me laugh too.

 

_“Are you really laughing Jun-kun?!”_

 

I raise my head and lower it immediately imitating Matsumoto-san. Ohno’s master just entered the library and I feel so silly suddenly. I was laughing like a boy, my hair is not correctly pulled together and I’m not wearing my beautiful kimono.

 

_“May I?”_

_“It’s an honour.”_

 

His voice is so deep and beautiful, like I remembered. I don’t dare to look up at him, I can feel the heat on my cheeks; burning. What will he think of me?

 

_“Ninomiya-kun?”_

_“Ha…hai?”_

_“Look at me, please.”_

 

Hesitantly, I straighten up and gaze at him. He’s smiling to me and my heart skips a beat. I didn’t see him very clearly the first night, it was pitch dark outside and after so many time I almost forgot how gorgeous he was. But seeing him in broad daylight, so close to me, astonishes me and once again, I’m speechless.

 

_“You seem to be surprised to see me.”_

_“It’s…it’s been such a long time.”_

_“What do you mean? You missed me?!”_

_“Yes, I did.”_

 

His expression changes and I could slap my face for being so blunt. Why have I the bad tendency to tell every little thing I think?!

 

_“May I take my leave?”_

 

Matsumoto-san is waiting his agreement and when the master nods he stands up and leaves the room. I’m now all alone with him and this awkward atmosphere makes me nervous beyond words.

 

_“How can I call you?”_

_“Matsumoto-san calls me Nino.”_

_“May I call you Kazunari?”_

_“Of…of course. No one ever calls me Kazunari.”_

_“You can call me Sho.”_

_“I can’t. I wouldn’t dare.”_

_“So…when we will be just the two of us. Would you walk with me in the garden?”_

 

Breathing the fresh air of the garden sounds to be a perfect idea. I wait for him to stand up and follow him outside. We’re walking for a moment, I’m behind him and keep my eyes on his large back.

 

_“Were you surprised when I asked for you?”_

 

I amble to join him and answer.

 

_“Yes I did. I thought you would choose my friend, Masaki. He’s an actor and he’s very handsome.”_

 

He turns around and faces me, arching an eyebrow.

 

_“Are you in love with him?”_

_“No, no, not at all, he’s my childhood friend and~”_

_“Good. I would have hated that.”_

 

He keeps on walking and takes my hand in his for me to stay by his side, palm against palm. I’m so flustered and my heart beats so fast, I feel as if I’m gonna burst a vessel…why am I lucky enough to hold his hand?

 

_“Do you like living here?”_

_“Matsumoto-san is pretty strict.”_

 

He laughs joyfully and drags me behind him to sit on a bench.

 

_“He’s really strict, but he’s an excellent teacher. What has he taught you so far?”_

_“To walk, talk, do calligraphy, wear a kimono…and he does his best to teach me how drinking a bitter tea, but I’m a very poor student.”_

 

I try to talk to forget the way he’s playing with my fingers, the way his hands warms mine.

 

_“And what else?”_ His voice is suddenly hoarse and his gaze more…inquisitive.

_“No…nothing else.”_

_“Did he talk about what you will have to do once in the Ohoku?”_

_“I’ll serve the Emperor.”_

_“And share his bed.”_

_“And…yes.”_

 

I hang my head once again because the words seem to be stuck in my throat. He puts his finger under my chin and forces me gently to dive in his gaze.

 

_“Are you that innocent?”_ He whispers as he leans forward, a few inches from my lips before fully blending them together.

 

That’s my first kiss and I’m baffled. It’s sweet, warm and so good. If I hadn’t been sat on a bench, I would have fallen on the floor. But he releases his grip on me too soon and strokes my cheek, satisfied.

 

_“I will come back soon, Kazunari.”_

 

 

=+=

 

When he comes back, the next week –the longest week of my life- he doesn’t touch me. He approaches me to take an object or walks next to me and each time he takes my breath away as if I was feeling by anticipation, the sweetness of his kiss, the warmth of his hand in mine.

I observe him and feel only a flow of frustration. I want him to teach me, I want to know what is better and sweeter than a kiss. I know what men are doing when they are together, I saw them almost each day of my life, but I only saw in this moment a brutal and liberation act, nothing similar to what he made me feel.

Almost 15 days passed before his next visit. I’m in the garden with Matsumoto-san, choosing flowers for an Ikebana lesson when we hear the sound of the horses.

 

_“Seems he missed you.”_ Smirks Matsumoto-san as he welcomes _him_ and Ohno-san.

 

He comes straight to me and grabs my wrist to drag me inside the house. This time, I’m ready. Or so I thought.

He pushes me against the wall and without warning slams his lips on mine. I dare to be audacious and nibble his inferior lip, but he surprises me totally when he caresses my tongue with his. I moan shamelessly and feel my legs trembling dangerously. He gazes at me, surprised when he figures out that we slid on the floor. He tries to stand up but I want more, I cling to him as if my life was at stake and he kisses me again and again. Yet, after a last peck on my lips, he leaves the room and goes back to Matsumoto-san. I’m so embarrassed now, and it’s far worse when I feel my hardness against my thigh. Did he notice too? I hope not.

 

 

=+=

 

 

_“Matsumoto-san…”_

_“Hm?”_

_“I’ve made this strange dream again.”_

_“Which strange dream?”_

 

Sho-san didn’t show up since that day and I begin to get desperate. Especially because I dreamt about our kiss each night without fail and each morning I wake up with this hard painful protuberance in the folds of the night kimono.

 

_“Sho-san…he kissed me, two times.”_

_“And you dreamt about those kisses?”_

_“Yes, and…there’s more to it than that.”_

_“More?”_

_“You know. When I wake up, I’m so…excited.”_

_“What’s the problem?”_

 

He’s so expressionless! As if we’re talking about the weather or a new kimono…no, he would be more interested by a kimono. Tsk.

 

_“What can I do?”_

_“And what do you do usually?”_ He arched an ironical eyebrow but keep on his calligraphy.

_“…what do you mean?”_

_“How do you handle this?”_

_“I wash my face with cold water and after a few minutes, it ceases.”_

 

It’s probably the first and last time I see him so perplexed, he’s always so composed…He raises finally the head and smirks.

 

_“Very well. Ask him. The next time he will come, ask him.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Absolutely.”_

 

I’m not very convinced, because each time he crosses my gaze after this conversation, he smirks maliciously, but I trust him.

Yet, I wonder how I can tell him?

During his next visit, we’re walking in the garden, quietly and behind the house, the panels of my bedroom are wide opened.

 

 

_“This is my bedroom.”_

_“May I visit it?”_

_“Of course.”_

 

He enters the room and details the paints on the walls, without a word, his hands joined behind his back. We’re finally together, all alone, this is the moment. I don’t know when he will come back, after all.

 

_“Sho-san..”_

_“Yes?”_

 

I sit on a cushion and join my hands on my knees, deadly embarrassed.

 

_“I have a problem and Matsumoto-san told me I had to ask you…”_

 

He sits in front of me, his legs crossed and arms on his chest, he sounds to be amused.

 

_“What? You can tell me, go on.”_

_“I thought a lot about...the kisses. And I…Hm…dreamt about it, I dream about it each night and when I wake up, I’m pretty…in shape.”_

 

He couldn’t be more surprised; I clearly read it into his gaze.

 

_“What should I do?”_

 

Suddenly he’s dead serious and almost angry. He moves suddenly and lays me on the floor under him. I gasp and begin to freak out.

 

_“Don’t play with me, Kazunari, you said you never lie.”_

_“I don’t lie, I swear…”_

_“Be frank. Matsumoto commanded you to speak these words?”_

_“I…no, of course not. I’m so sorry Sho-san, I should have find an answer by myself, I’m so sorry. Are you upset?”_

_“Are you sincere? You really ignorant?”_

 

I don’t get it. Why is he so upset? I nod slowly and he leans on me, taking my mouth delicately. His thumb touches my lips to part them and I gladly give him the access he asks so gently. His hand slides on my cheek and down on my collarbone and I dare to caress the hair on the nape of his neck. I could be kissed all my life, the time seems to stop and if I wasn’t feeling my sex thickens once again, I wouldn’t move. He was angry earlier, will he blame me now?

 

_“I’m sorry…”_ That’s all I can moan in his mouth, trying to focus on something else to calm the beatings of my heart.

He stares at me attentively and his look goes down on my crotch where a huge bulge is misshaping my yukata.

 

_“What do you do usually?”_

 

Once again, this question, once again I reveal my ignorance. I know what two men are doing, but when you’re alone, what are you supposed to do?

 

_“I wash my face with cold water.”_

_“You have to touch yourself, Kazunari.”_

_“Touch myself?”_

_“Your member, you’ll be relieved. Do it.”_

_“Now?!”_

_“Are you afraid for me to see you?”_

_“I’m rather afraid you go away.”_

_“…I will stay, and watch.”_

 

He resumes his kisses and slides his hand on my thigh, parting the material smoothly, revealing my erected sex. I don’t dare look at it, it’s awkward, but he leaves my lips and gaze at it, exposing it more.

 

_“There’s nothing to be ashamed.”_ He murmurs, _“It’s the desire you have for me and it’s beautiful.”_

 

Encouraged by his words, I dare open my heart and ask him.

 

_“Show me, please.”_

_“You have to wrap your hand around it.”_ He wraps his fingers around my cock and I barely recognize my voice when I groan. _“You squeeze it, the way you like it. Tight or more freely. How do you like it?”_

_“Tight, I think.”_

_“Like that?”_

_“Yeah, like that.”_ It’s barely a whisper.

_“Then, you make back-and-from movements on your length, gently.”_

 

It’s unbelievably good, my heart is pounding into my chest and I bite the back of my hand to keep a scream for myself. I sense a liquid dripping on his hand and suddenly he released his grip. I look at him, puzzled and he kneels between my legs, opening my yukata and I move my hips to beg for his caress.

I can’t help but noticing the hump at his lower belly, his look so feverish. I would like to satisfy him, like he’s satisfying me but his hand is on my cock once again and he speeds up his pace, making me cry and beg, forgetting my own name.

My breath becomes hectic and my heart is about to explode when he leans on me and kisses my opened mouth; smothering my groans.

 

_“Sho-san…”_

_“Go on, let it go.”_

 

I spread my semen on my stomach and on his hand but he keeps on pumping, until the last milky drop. I’m totally spent and I try to catch my breath in vain.

 

_“Was it your first orgasm?”_

 

I nod gawkily. I knew it existed but that’s my first time and I never imagined it could be so incredible.

 

_“Thank you.”_ He says in undertone as he puts his forehead against mine and pecks my lips sweetly.

_“I wish so much you’d be the Emperor.”_ I didn’t plan to say it, I didn’t want to spoil this so precious moment, but I wanted for him to know.

 


End file.
